Hiddles x reader flu
by Lizzybugbob
Summary: You don't get sick often, but when you do you get really sick


You didn't get sick often, but when you did, you REALLY got sick. This time, it was the flu. Tom refused to go to work with your condition so bad. No matter how hard you tried, he just wouldn't. You woke up in the middle of the night, shivering, but had a thin layer of sweat over your whole body. You rushed to the bathroom where you immediately emptied the contents of your stomach. You tried to be quiet, but it was hard while reching. Tom stirred. "Luv, is everything alright?"  
"Yea...everything is... Ok" you managed to get out. He knocked on the door of the bathroom. "Are you sure? I'm coming in" "no, really it's alright." He opened the door to find you in a ball on the floor, clutching your stomach. "Really I'm ok."  
"Sure luv, let's get you back to bed" he said scooping you off the ground and carrying you back. He gently placed you down, and pulled the covers over you. "Try to get some rest. I'll check on you in the morning" he said pulling you close. He was always held you in a protective hold when you slept. He would be behind you, arms wrapped closely to your waist. You fell into a horrible sleep, you couldn't stop shaking, even though you were asleep, you could feel it. Tom was shaking you. "Luv, wake up, your having a nightmare. It's ok." You woke with a jolt, pulling him close. "It's alright darling, it was just a dream" he lulled rocking you back back and forth. He was the only one who knew what you dreamt about. In the morning, he woke you gently with a glass of water in hand. "Drink this, it will help" you drank the water thankfully. He put a hand to your forehead frowning. "I'll get the thermometer. I pretty sure you have a fever." He said walking out of the room. He came back moments later with it. He placed it in your mouth. He looked at it frowning "103.9. Your not going anywhere luv. And neither am I"  
"No, really, it's ok, you can go to work. I'll be fine. I promise"  
"No, you won't. I'm not going anywhere until this fever breaks." He climbed back into bed, pulling you close. "I'm going to get you sick tom, you don't have to stay with me" you tried. "I don't care luv. It's alright." He realized you weren't going to go back to sleep, so he started to sing softly. You tried to stay awake, but you dozed off anyway. Around noon, you woke up and rushed to the bathroom. You didn't remember eating anything, but nevertheless, something came up. Tom came in and pulled your long hair out of the way. Even though you didn't want him there, he refused to leave. When you were done, he pulled you close to his chest and rocked back and forth, trying to get your breathing to calm down. He picked you up and carried you out if the bedroom and into the tv room, and placed you on the couch. "I'll get you some crackers and water. Hopefully they'll settle your stomach." He went to the kitchen and returned with Some saltines and a glass of water. "Here you go luv" he said as he lied down on the couch, pulling you ontop of him. He knew that you liked to hear his heartbeat, that it relaxed you. He put one arm around our waist, and a hand on your head. "Having the flu sucks" you said quietly. "I know luv, I know" he lulled. You fell asleep while he read. When you stirred, you saw he was still reading, but your vision was a little fuzzy, due to the fact that your glasses were on the nightstand in you bedroom. "Whatcha reading sweetheart" you asked "an old book I found in the basement. It's called "catcher in the rye" it's quite good. Do you need anything? Water, crackers, soup?"  
" soup would be lovely." "Alright luv" he said with a smile. He got up and went to the kitchen. As the soup was heating he bought some pills over "these should settle your stomach" he said putting his hand out. You took them, drinking the whole glass of water. "Thanks" you say, pulling the covers over you. He retreated to the kitchen, coming back a moment later with a bowl of soup. " eat slowly, luv. We don't want it coming back up" he said handing you the tray. You took a spoonful and swallowed. You winced at the heat on your raw throat. Tom sat next to you, turning on the tv. You instinctively scooted closer, wanting the heat. He pulled you in, making sure you were comfortable. About an hour later, you dozed off. When you woke up, you were in bed, and it was night. You started to panic, but you felt his arms around your waist, and relaxed. When you woke up again, you heard reching in the bathroom. You got up and opened the door, to see tom over the toliet. "Looks like it's time for me to return the favor darling" you said, rubbing his back."I guess it is" he said with a smile. You helped him back to bed, and you both fell asleep.  
FIN


End file.
